


Curses

by Wandering_Fan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Fan/pseuds/Wandering_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego has had  enough  of Drakken's failed schemes, what will she do to get out of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May You Live in Interesting Times

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have that idea that keeps poking in your head, and won't let go until you write? Then you start writing it and it keeps changing its' mind about what it wants to be? That is how this always starts for me....

Drakken cackled with glee. This time, nothing could stop him. He eagerly looked around without seeing anything, planning ahead for what he would do with his world.

"Earth to blue dolt, come in blue dolt. Hey there, wanna share what's so funny? Or, I don't know, maybe help out a bit? Do something besides be worthless all the time? What the hell am I even looking for over here?" The sound of Shego's mocking voice grated on his ears. He didn't even understand how he could have ever liked her, let alone dated her. Not that that had lasted long; they had only gone on the one date, and she had been mercilessly mocking him about it since. He growled as he thought about some of her acidic comments. Oh yes, that bitch would need to get hers in triplicate.

Schooling himself to calmness, he speaks normally "It's the silver one with blue and orange bands. Can't you even pay enough attention to know what you're stealing or is that too much work for your highness?" He had noted that she hated being called lazy or mocked about her money or social status; he now took the chance to do so at every opportunity.

She had been getting progressively sicker of his attitude since their one disastrous date. She hadn't told him yet, but this attempted evil plan was a milestone. Her contract had options for her to leave at certain numbers of failed plans, and when this one failed she was done. She was so sick of his shit she was going to hand him straight over to Betty too, kind of as a 'I'm sorry, please don't have me arrested too present.' That should work, even if the good Director didn't want to let her go.

Drakken smiled. Shego had been so busy with getting the one part for him she hadn't notice him pocketing another part. His plans for revenge were on track.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"-and so the induction catalyzes the crystalline matrix, the inorganic composite will-" Shego decided that was enough of this BS session of Drakken's. She doubted he knew she actually understood far more of his lectures than she let on about.

 

"What does it do?" At this point she doubted he even knew.

"Gives back stuff you've stolen and minds its' own business?" Came an all too familiar voice as a heating vent cover fell from the lair's roof.

Kim and Ron moved to intercept the villains, Ron going for Drakken, Kim heading for Shego. Neither was sure, but as Shego passed Ron and sprung towards Kim they both could swear they heard her say "OH THANK YOU GOD!" Apparently the moss hued woman had had enough of Drakken's meaningless lectures for the day.

They flew at each other Shego and Kim's fight quickly settling into a routine like a pair of dancers practicing for a competition. Drakken and Ron however were still trying to equalize with their new abilities. Where things just devolved into a slap fight before, Ron's Monkey powers and Drakken's flower powers added a new dimension to their fights. Holding Ron off with his vines, Drakken lined up a shot on Kim with his newest ray gun. As Ron tried to deflect the barrel a strange orange light ray shot forth, enveloping both Kim and Shego. They staggered mid fight. Ron was still trying to get the gun from Drakken. As they struggled over the gun, Shego raised on hand from her knees and blasted Drakken square in the back, forcing Drakken to release the gun and sending him flying into a large red button behind him. The gun swang back from being released and was flung full force into the wall, shattering into a trillion little pieces.

Ron looked around the room, and was stunned by the sight that greeted him. Kim and Shego were at one end of the room, laying in tumbled heaps. If it weren't for the occasional movement of their chests, he would suspect they were dead with how still they were. Drakken lay bonelessly, sprawled on the ground, blood trickling from his temple where he had struck the wall. The central display in the room ticked a glowing countdown from 60. He panicked for a second wondering how to move three living lumps when he heard a strangled groan. Seeing Shego standing up he thought great, I can't grab Kim and stop her and Drakken from getting away. He was shocked to see her strain to pick up Kim. He would yell at her about it, but there was no time. He was even more surprised when he outpaced her, despite carrying the much heavier Drakken. They still managed to get out before the lair went up. Then they were outside, looming over a smoking crater that had been a mountain.

He spun to confront Shego, still unsure he could prevent her escape. He noticed her gently setting Kim down. She collapsed bonelessly as soon as she straightened out. Ron was barely able to catch her. He didn't even think about doing it, but he was raised right, and letting anyone fall on their face was wrong. Besides she could have fallen on Kim. He felt a huge rush of relief as the he heard the helicopter coming to pick them up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He had won the argument in the chopper. The GJ agents had wanted to head straight to the prison, but he was worried about Kim. It had taken a bit of arguing, as well as pointing out that he had punched an alien through his starship and would have no issue doing the same to them and their chopper. So they had gone to the hospital, which appears to have been a good thing. Drakken had gotten treatment for his head wound (he had even mad a crack about getting him treatment for a defective brain while they were at it. ) 

Doctors had immediately began examining Kim and Shego. Shego would "wake up" every 5 to 15 minutes, do a trivial task, and then collapse into a comatose state. Kim had done the same thing once. Ron was going out of his mind worrying about his girlfriend; nothing like this had ever happened to her.  
Anne walked up to Ron at this point. "Hey Dr Mrs P. What's up?"

 

"Ron, I know you're like family, but visiting hours are over. I'm sorry dear, but you need to go home. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Mrs P--" There were times (Mrs.) Dr. Possible hated her daughter's best friend. She was busy, had a full caseload, her own daughter had unknown head trauma and he was whining at her like a spoiled little brat. She had no idea what she would do if those two tried to take their relationship seriously, but she suspected it would be legendarily bad.

"No Ron, no buts, no excuses, no exceptions. Go home." She was glad she had managed to mask her irritation and disdain.

Ron stumbled off like a crushed man. He walked home dejectedly like a boy who had to put down his puppy. I wouldn't have made any trouble, why wouldn't she let me stay. I'm her damn boyfriend, I should get to stay in the hospital and watch her.

________________________

 

Anne was getting more frustrated. She had already had Ron banned from the hospital, and subsequently had to explain herself to the Stoppables, The Dean of Medicine (a bureaucratic rat of a man she and the other doctors casually despised) and had two fights with James about it. She gave a ferocious grin, one that would terrify most people, as she remembered the outcome of those fights. The first she granted reasonably that he had backed off when she had reminded him she was a professional doctor, and that this wasn't something personal this time. The second fight had been about Ron and his worthiness as a boyfriend. James had extolled his virtues. He is polite, nice, clean, and safe. She retorted that he was klutzy, possibly retarded (she regretted that one, and had really said it only in the heat of anger), and wasn't enough of a challenge for Kim. He would be her whipped and hen-pecked boy toy within a year at the rate they were going; if that were to happen, then they would eventually end up hating each other.

James hadn't liked that, but had liked sleeping on the couch less. The make-up sex that night however was phenomenal. He had asked her not to interfere with Kim's love life; he had settled for her agreement to not directly interfere. 

Meanwhile, her patients had been getting stranger. Shego was continuing to get up and clean her room, or some other minor menial task, then collapse again every 5 to 15 minutes. Kim was now doing the same thing every 2 hours; the time between incidents for her had been steadily shrinking. She wracked her brain for what could be causing this odd behaviour. She looked at the readouts piled on her desk. 

It was almost like they would stabilize their brain waves, advance toward recovery, then they would get up doing something physical, then relapse toward comatose. Wait, what if she could block the physical activity? It might let them finish healing. She jumped up from her desk and shouted "EUREKA". She looked around embarrassed for a moment, checking to make sure no one had seen her. 

She wasted no time in putting her plan into action. First, mainly due to the fact that intervals between incidents were shorter, she tried Shego. She was worried about this, but hadn't seen many option; Shego's healing factor made trying to sedate her a chancy proposition at best. So she had put her on a moderate dose of sedatives, constantly administered through an IV drip. After a 45 minute intensive treatment she had the IV removed. So far, no incident. Shego had yet to wake up, causing Anne to become worried about potentially damaging the woman's system with the dosage; she wasted several concerned minutes wishing that more was known of the green woman and her abilities. Soon however she was left to treat her daughter. She was not looking forward to this. She wanted Shego to have recovered first, or at least some sign she might recover. She really needed to do this now though. After all, she knew the damage being comatose could do to the body and mind; she should get this over with as soon as it could be done.

Kim's shot should have been much simpler and easier. Without Shego's metabolism and strange healing powers it would only take a simple shot of mid-grade sedatives. As she was giving the shot however, things changed rapidly. She had just inserted the hypodermic when Ron opened the window and slid in. This startled Anne, who jumped forward and jabbed the plunger. She growled in frustration, hit the nurse call button, and spun to deal with Ron.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU LITTLE CREEP?!?! You shouldn't be here now even if you hadn't been banned from hospital grounds. You're interfering with medical treatment! You could have seriously hurt her!" Anne snapped. Even as she said it, she regretted yelling at him, especially calling him a creep. If James found out she would be in serious trouble for that. But you just didn't sneak into hospital rooms. It was dangerous on many levels. She turned and gave the nurse a brief rundown of the issue, and instructed her to look at the injection site for damage. Turning her attention back to Ron she continues "I have to have you arrested now Ron, hospital policy. You were banned from hospital property and returned, that's trespassing. You interrupted a medical procedure, that could be reckless endangerment. I'll call your family and let them know..."

Ron had been listening,seething as Kim's mother barked at him. He hated it. He hated how she talked down to him, how she looked at him like some kind of slimey specimen that should be returned to the lab, and he hated her. HE was Kim's boyfriend. Everyone knew they would be married eventually, so hell the way he saw it he was her fianceè. HE had saved the world; He didn't have to put up with this shit. As his thoughts went on like this, his hands began to glow a light blue. Suddenly he snapped, and pulling his hand back, let loose. His blow struck Dr. (Mrs.) Possible directly on the right cheek.

"..." He tried to speak, but words didn't come. Unsure if he was going to apologise or something else the opportunity passes. Suddenly, a pale green figure in a ridiculously small hospital issue dressing gown was in front of him.

"Easy way or hard way buffoon? We both know you aren't beating me, so lower your fists and powers or suffer the consequences." Shego stated strongly, with a broad smirk spread across her face. Ron raised his hand, mouth opening and closing again with no noise issuing forth. Shego laughed. "Hard way. Good choice. Well, for me, bad choice for you."

They began to fight and she noticed he was surprisingly adept at guessing and blocking her moves, but was having a hard time landing one of his own. The sedatives in her system was giving him an advantage, and while she would work them out (even faster than normal now with the adrenaline surge of combat), she needed to end this fast; preferably before he landed a blow that knocked her into orbit. She knew he had been watching her fights with Kimmie, but the Magical Baboon whatever he had now was letting him adapt quicker than she liked.

Suddenly an idea struck her. She giggled with strange glee as she quickly put it into motion. He swung for her chest, and she dodged back, falling almost completely to the ground in a very awkward looking way. Ron was more concerned with the foot in his armpit than her stance though. That blow had a lot of power, and hurt. He swung down with both fists, but Shego kicked off his ribs pushing him away and propelling her upward. He roared and charged. She spun, her hands held open and in a circle like they were full with imaginary packages. As she spun away, her rounded arms struck the small of his back, sending him tumbling.

Ron leapt up and at her in a flying charge. She smiled, swinging down like a drunk person trying to pick up their car keys as she did so her left elbow extended; just in time to catch Ron in the right eye and sending him flying back. She rolled forward from the force, bounced her feet into the wall and rebounded towards Ron her had swinging forward to slap him in the center of the forehead. As her hand connected, a green flare burst from it and he slumped into unconsciousness. 

_____________________

 

Kim opened her eyes in time to see a crowd of nurses surrounding her mother. None of them could spare the time to explain what had happened. She staggered out of bed, looking for answers. When she stumbled into the hall, she saw several Global Justice agents there. She stopped and asked "What's the sitch?" three times. The first one didn't answer, the second one responded with a gruff "Get lost kid!"

The third agent answered her. "Don't really know ma'am. Doctor Director is interviewing a suspect in that room over there and we were all ordered to secure the floor. You look like you should go back to bed and rest though." She was about to reply when she saw her mother being rushed past her towards the elevator.

As the team of doctors rushed past she could hear snippets of conversation. "Definite damage to the zygomatic bone. We need to X-ray to see if it is fractured.""Possible damage to the Ocular shelf, be careful around the eye."  
Kim didn't understand any of the terminology, but she did understand that her mother was badly hurt.

She lunged into the room where Dr. Director was questioning a suspect, shocked to see her sipping coffee and chit-chatting with the woman who had hurt her mother. Both Dr. Director and Shego looked shocked at the intrusion. "This time I will end you Shego! How dare you hurt my mother?" And with that over dramatic statement she flew into the room, lunging at her hated foe.

And came face to face with a chair. She looked up and saw Shego standing with one leg extended her other leg holding her weight in a modified horse stance. Her chair lay on the ground next to Kim. She sat there looking shocked for a moment. she hadn't even see Shego move. A sneer stain the pale woman's face. "Careful there Cupcake, don't want to hurt yourself." Kim moved to stand, but stopped as she saw Dr. Director.

"Shego, stow it. Kim, get in that chair." As the redhead rushed to comply and the moss hued woman pulled up another chair from the table Betty glanced from one to the other. She held her carefully crafted blank expression as she mentally processed the looks on both womens faces. Shego's glare barely concealed a wounded expression, while the younger woman's face looked betrayed that she would go after her family. Wow, and she thought her love life was rough. She made a mental note to review the tapes of the women's previous encounters for evidence of her new suspicion. 

Returning to the task at hand, the brunette started by trying to allay some of the redhead's concerns. "Shego didn't hurt your mother, we have that suspect in custody at a supermax facility. Due to his strength, he is being kept sedated additionally. I am negotiating with Shego here for testimony versus Dr. Lipsky."

"Dammit Bets, I told you I am done. I am coming in from the cold, either with GJ, or publicly. Truth is Princess," She said turning to the younger woman " I'm with Global Justice. Have been for years. I'm an undercover operative." 

"WHAT?!?!?" Kim couldn't have been more shocked if a new moon had appeared in the sky.


	2. May You Gain The Notice Of Those Above You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim hears more about Shego's current situation and Dr. Director's plan for the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in this chapter, hopefully will be quicker on the next one.

Kim had spent the last week in tears. Finding out that Shego hadn't been the one to hurt her mother, and was a GJ undercover agent to boot, had been rough. Finding out she could put Ron, emo'ed out and with his Mystical Monkey Powers, down like a seasoned street fighter fighting a preschooler had made her exactly aware how much the older woman had been holding back during their encounters. However, finding out Ron had punched her mother hard enough to break her face (a fairly literal translation of what the doctors had described to her and her father.) She had gone to Ron to let him explain himself, but GJ wouldn't let her talk to him. Their explanation of why they wouldn't let her talk to him wasn't particularly nice or flattering either. they had said "You don't think we let Dementor's girlfriend in to see him do ya? With your boy toy's kind of power no way no how is he getting special treatments." She didn't like them calling him her boy toy, nor did she care for them equating him to a supervillain. She wanted to try and talk her mother out of pressing charges, but she knew that was a bad idea.

______________________

 

She was surprised to get a call from GJ later that week; apparently Dr. Director wanted to talk to her. Like a good little girl she headed straight there. Upon arrival, she was greeted and shown to a waiting room sitting right outside the Doctor's office. The nice young man who had shown her here motioned for her to be seated on a comfortable looking couch. "The Director will see you when she has finished with her current appointment" he stated in a polite tone. Shortly after that he excused himself.

As she sat on the couch waiting to be seen, she could make out the sound of voices coming in from the office. She wanted to know what they were saying but knew this room must be monitored; she supposed it might even be some kind of test. Oh well. She thought with a smirk. I know how to deal with that. Calming herself, she went into a meditative trance she had learned while studying martial arts. She got excited when it worked and she could hear words, which upped her heart rate and made her start over again. Finally she had enough control to begin to listen in.

"What's the idea cyclops? That BS story won't hold, and I told you before I am done. I don't care what we have to do to make that work, and I am not going back under not even for a minute. You can't goddamn keep me locked up in here like a criminal... Hell those ASSHOLES get trials, more like keeping me chained up like a damn dog."

"Agent Go, I am willing to put up with a lot from you. You have been instrumental in getting this agency its' reputation for effectiveness that it enjoys, but we do not 'keep you chained up like a dog.' And while I don't care for your attitude about it I can understand and appreciate your position about not going back undercover... Which only leaves us with our second option; I have they key person for that sitting in my waiting room right now. However, if you want out now, and not with the time it would take us to believably fake your death, then you have to take my option, no questions, no objections. Agreed?"

Kim heard a grunt and assumed Shego had indicated positively. Interesting, I wonder what Dr. Director has planned for her, and why does it involve me? Her thoughts tumbles along this and similar paths until she was jolted out of them.

She startled when she heard the Doctor say "I assume you are listening, so come on in." She said it in a conversational tone, slightly lower than her conversation with Shego had been.

She got up and walked in the large oaken double doors, blushing slightly along the way at having been caught listening. 

Dr. Director sat behind a polished mahogany desk, seated across from two comfortable looking chairs. Reclining haphazardly in one of those chair was Shego, wearing a Global Justice blue uniform.

Wow she looks good in that.

Hey wait, where did that thought come from?

Her short derailment ended as Doctor Director indicated that she should take a seat. Shego continued to shoot questioning glares at Kim's presence in room, but was keeping her mouth closed.

"Ah, Miss Possible, good of you join us. Allow me to formally introduce you to Agent Sheka Go. As you know she has been undercover with the villain community for several years now, and has been influential in our operations." The Doctor's face scrunched up as if she was about to do something distasteful. "I understand that you had a run in with one of ruder guards earlier; I feel the need to apologize for the rudeness, but the section rules are quite clear on no visitors being allowed." 

Kim looked ready to interject, holding her finger on her right hand up as she prepared to say something, urging Dr. Director to rush on.

"I might have made an exception for you, but we are transferring him to local police custody at the Middleton District Attorney's request. As the DA put it, this was a well define crime in violation of one of the local statutes, not a case of Super Villainy. That however is not why I have asked you here today." At this the Doctor's face straightened out into a blank one of non expression. "Agent Go here is coming out of the cold, and back to a more normal life. If her activities were to become known, it could have negative repercussions for her and everyone around her."

At this point Shego interrupted, obviously unable to contain herself any longer. "Yeah, like that would totally not just excite Hedork and the self-centered wonder."

Kim shuddered at the accurate description of Hego and Mego.

Doctor Director cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, since we here at GJ are concerned for the safety of our agents loved ones-" the Doctor continued, ignoring Shego rolling her eyes "we would normally fake the death of our operative, but Shego is unwilling to go back undercover long enough for that. We believe we have an alternative, but you would have to agree to it."

Kim just knew she would have a hard time believing what she would hear... if the Cyclops would just stop stringing her along.

"We basically have concocted a story and an incident to sell that story, but it won't work without you. When we captured Drakken, in the rubble of his lab, we found a device he had been working on for a while." While she was talking, she had reached into her desk and pulled out a helmet looking device with buttons and strange wires on it.

Kim sighed. "Really? The doofus was building a Moodulator and keeping it in a lair with Shego? Does he like being hurt, because NOBODY'S that stupid." Shego raises her hand and opens her mouth. "Wait dumb question, I obviously hadn't thought about who we were talking about yet."

Dr. Director's glare could freeze a Caribbean beach. "Yes, well, Drakken isn't known for thinking things through." Kim conceded the point by nodding. "The plan is simple, we 'transfer' Drakken and his toys in the open, and while we do that, you 'drop' this and the blast 'accidentally' turns Shego good. You will have to look after the 'helpless' Miss Go for a bit to lower suspicions." Kim nodded. Anyone could drop the device, but it would look better if Kim did it. If they were going to have Shego be under Kim's protection; Kim was well known for her morality, so she would never leave someone who was helpless. Doubly so if she caused it.

Kim spoke up during a pause in Dr. Director's speech. "I understand that, but there are a few questions I have to ask: One, how long do you expect me to 'protect' Shego."

"I figure it should take about two years, unless you two expose yourselves." Dr. Director looked earnestly at the pair. Kim looked over and noticed a faintly darker green tinge to Shego's face. I wonder what that's about? All she said was we have to be careful not to expose herself... A quick rewind of Dr. Director's sentence and Kim caught the surely unintentional double entendre. Surely that isn't why she is blushing is it? An unbidden thought of Shego exposing herself bolted through her brain; now she was the one blushing and tongue tied.

Betty glanced from one blushing girl to the other and sighed dramatically... not that they noticed. Yep, nothing there RIIIIIGGHHTTTT. Denial, it's so much more than a river in Egypt. "So Miss Possible, can GJ count on your help in this matter?"

Kim had been trying to think of a way out of this sitch when Dr. Director had played her hand. Well crap, there goes any hope of weaseling out of it. She heard herself say, almost as if by rote, "Sure Dr. Director, anything to help you guys here at GJ."

 

____________________

Later that afternoon...

Kim was starting to get nervous about her agreement with this plan, and unsure of its' soundness... However, she had given her word, so stuck she was. Ready for her part she stumbled on out to the helipad at the Global Justice headquarters, carrying a box full of Drakken's crap. She saw them loading prisoners into various transport planes, ready to be moved to GJ prisons or extradited to countries around the world. As she walked forward she stumbled, dropping the box and knocking the Moodulator out onto the ground; It struck in full glory, slamming into the ground and shooting a blue colored spray over Shego. Shego staggered a bit and started to careen off the building; seeing this Kim lept forward to grab the pale woman. Pulling her back was a Herculean effort and extremely awkward from this angle, her effort them both sprawling to the ground. Now she was shocked to feel Shego's body pressed into her own, plastered full length down her. Even more shocking was the warm pleasant feelings the plasma power woman inspired in her. For a moment, she didn't even notice that Shego's lips were directly on hers. After realizing their positions, both women sprang up, darted apart to blush profusely and stammering unintelligibly in each other's general direction. Kim noticed Shego had started to giggle and talk in the mannerisms of Miss Go.

In the distance, from one of the transport planes, Ron began to howl.


	3. May Your Every Desire Come True

One Week After Leaving Global Justice HQ...

  


Kim sighed. She was going to have to face this. Having Shego on her when she had saved her on the roof felt good. Really good. Having her lips on her own felt even better. That was one thing, coming home and explaining to her parents that she needed to help Shego (and lying to them about this had been tough) who had been Moodulated; finding out that Shego would have to stay in Kim's room instead of the guest room because Mr. Barkin's house had yet to be fixed and he could no longer afford to stay in a motel, which of course mom and dad had offered to help immediately when they discovered it, had been a whole nother thing. While taking Shego out and shopping had been fun, especially since as Ms. Go she couldn't give scathing retorts, at home she spent almost all her time in Kim's room avoiding Mr. Barkin; as Miss Go, Shego hadn't yet found a way to reject his advances without giving up that something wasn't right.

 

Shego was, fortunately, a bit of a clean freak; this was especially apparent when it came to her clothes, which always had to be put away properly. This made her stay bearable, as Kim didn't know if she could live in a messy area. Shego was, unfortunately, a fairly lazy person who didn't want to work; this meant that in order to avoid putting away clothes and cleaning up she preferred to lay around in her favorite tank tops and boy cut briefs. These accentuated her natural curves very nicely, something that wasn't helped by the fact she had had no alone time to deal with her rising frustration. Kim lay there struggling to accept her increasing attraction to the green beauty.

 

Am I gay? She asked herself. _Does it really matter? Do we care about gay or straight? Besides, we like boys, but you know we also have always liked girls too... But why Shego? Really? Ok, One has a degree in child development at her age, so definitely smart. Two, while it usually comes out as snark, she is really witty and pretty funny. Three, *an image of Shego bent over changing into her pencil skirt outfit for their trip to the mall two days ago flashes through her mind* SEXY. Case In Point. But why now? I don't know, what changed? Well, Ron apparently lost his mind, and then there's that whole finding out Shego was an undercover GJ agent... Gee, let see, the beautiful woman you used to fight, roll around with, and was the only villain you admired turns out to be not evil AND was a secret agent for pretty much everything you believe in all along. You know we were already attracted to her, right? Wait, WHAT? Yeah right honey, you can hide from anyone, but yourself._  *An image of herself and Shego grappling each other and trying to pin the other one down flashes into her head. She remembers her thoughts of how nice, soft, and warm the green woman was.* Oh, crap. Wait, did I just lose an argument with myself? Goodbye sanity.

 

_____________________

  


Shego had noticed Kim was a bit quiet and withdrawn for the last couple of days, and had tried breaking through to her to no avail. She noticed it had happened since their shopping trip to Club Banana. She sighed thinking how nice and fun that had been, but it had been different than the last time; now Kim knew at least part of it was an act, and having to act like Miss Go was wearing her out. She wished she could cheer Princess up; these days had been good for her, feeling close to Pumpkin without having to be Miss Go. The only part she didn't like was that Kimmie was so down. Well that and the fact that Steve 'I can't take a hint' Barkin was here and wouldn't back off. She wished she was back in her undercover persona so she could just fry his annoying ass. As much as she enjoyed living with Kimmie, this wasn't working. Betty was teasing her with something that could never be. She knew she had to end it, so she was gonna call Betty and arrange a safe house or something instead. She pulled out her new phone before she realized it was after hours on a friday night. She was going to have to wait until Monday. Yeah, a couple of more days deluding herself there could be something with Princess, then she would leave. It would be easier for everyone that way.

 

____________________

  


Kim sat at her desk, watching Shego try to go to sleep on the little air mattress they had set up for her. Her heart swelled and her chest tingled looking at the mostly peaceful woman lying there. She knew she had it bad. _Tap Tap Tap... is this thing on? Hi, it's your conscience here. Before you start anything with anyone else you need to deal with Ron. Be fair. We know we aren't taking him back, but he needs to know too. Don't mess this up, it's too important._ She sighed, knowing her conscience was right. She sat down and began to write a letter. If she overnighted it then she could talk to Shego about it on Monday. She slipped out, put it in the mail box, and slipped quietly back into her room. Laying down on the bed, she tried to sleep, but it took her quite a while to get there.

 

____________________

  


Kim thrashed away. She had no idea how Shego had turned the tables so thoroughly, but when after Ron ran off to stop Drakken and disable his latest weapon she and Shego had started to fight as usual. Except it wasn't as usual, because Shego wasn't wearing her normal cat suit, she was wearing a corset and lingerie. And no one had yet mentioned the fact that she was naked. She tried to keep her guard up, but Shego suddenly clapped manacles made from her own plasma around Kim's wrist. Holding her down, Shego smirked in Kim's face. Kim cried out in defiance "Do what you want to me, but Drakken will never win!"

 

Hearing this Shego purred into her ear "Like I could care less about whether Dopey's machine makes him prettiest of the Smurfs. But thanks for the invitation to do whatever I want to you... don't worry I will make sure we both enjoy it..." With that her eyes took on a predatory gleam, and her hands descended on Kim's body....

 

____________________

  


Anne had been home for several days, and had been walking around the house at periodic intervals, in part because laying in bed was something she felt she had done way too much of for a while. She glanced over at the clock and noticed that the time was 3:45. She thought for a minute and decided that since she was awake it might be a good idea to go ahead and start some coffee.As she headed towards the stairs she heard some strange sounds coming from Kim's room. Rushing up the ladder to Kim's attic room, she popped her head in and stopped. She saw both girls asleep, Kim in her bed, Shego in a cot they they kept for visitors. Both were moaning a bit and tossing and turning in bed. She blushed a bit at this, and started to back down. Then she heard Shego moan something that sounded like princess. Princess? Anne thought that was a bit much information, but it might mean Shego was gay. She would just ask her tomorrow. If she was, having her in Kim's room was as bad as having a boy there. She shook her head. Then she clearly heard Kim moan Shego's name. Anne shook her head. She left before she had to overhear more.

 

_Wow_ , she thought to herself. _Shego CANNOT stay in Kimmie-cub's room. James isn't going to like this. Not sure I do either. First there is her past, and all of the violence from their time as rivals. Then there's the fact that Shego is under some kind of mind control. At least that's what they told us; I believe her too. I can usually tell when Kim's lying or trying to hide something._ Ah well. She could probably leave it til Monday. It wouldn't do to ruin the families' weekend.

 

____________________

  


Shego woke up feeling warm, with a strange pleasant feeling hovering about her. She grinned oddly, for no real reason. It seems she was just happy, and couldn't pinpoint why. Kim wasn't here, so she was downstairs probably eating. She smiled wickedly, deciding to spring her plot into action. Making sure not to make the standard villain mistakes, she quietly rushed her self to get ready.

  


After dressing and making a brief call, she headed downstairs. Helping herself to a nice serving of Anne's delicious breakfast, she sat at the table. Kim was there; everyone but Kim and her mother had apparently finished earlier and taken themselves off. Shego noticed that Anne kept shooting strange looks at herself and Kim. _Wonder what that's about?_ Internally shrugging and forging ahead, Shego turned to Kim. She spoke up in her least favorite tone, the saccharine sweet tone of Ms. Go Moodulated.

 

"Gee, uh Kimmie, Dr. Director from GJ said she needs us to stop by for something. Something about scanning us or something."  The pale green woman drawled out like a valley girl. It made Kim smile a little.

 

Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible may not know that much about mad science, (she left that for her husband and daughter each in their own ways) but she was no fool. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the green woman and her daughter. Her daughter had slight signs of guilt, and no suspicion on her face. So whatever was going on she knew about it, and had chosen to lie about it to her. Suppressing a surge of irritation at that she thought about it. Aside from the lying she had been acting fairly normal, so mind control was out. Probably not someone's evil plan either; Kimmie-cub wouldn't willingly go along with anything like that. So her options were to keep quiet and continue observing, or try to startle information out of them. She smirked behind her coffee cup.

 

"So girls, what are these scans about? That moodulator thing?" As soon as she said it the two girls looked at each other, silent for a long second. _Gotcha_. Shego raised a brow and nodded at Kim in a 'go on' gesture.

 

"Well mom, I think it's more about the ray Drakken hit us both with when we captured him. I'm guessing that she just wants to see if there are any other effects." Kim said with an earnest tone. Anne meanwhile noticed the non verbal communication the girls had. Interesting, she thought narrowing her eyes.

 

"Gee Kimmie, that's almost exactly what Betty said." Shego gushed. She was looking at Kim in a manner Anne could only describe as hungrily. Anne sighed. Yep, there was definitely something going on there.

  


_____________________

  


The trip to Global Justice was short, however Kim quickly tired of Shego's whining about how slow she was driving. She decided to side track her passenger with conversation.  "So, what does Dr. Director really want?"

 

Sheo turned and smiled at Kim. "Just some follow up tests for us. For me as an agent, even if I am in an unusual situation I have to have a fitness evaluation."

 

Kim looked vaguely bored, but the short conversation distracted Shego long enough for them to reach the front gate of the Middleton Global Justice facility. The tests on both of them, as well as Shego's fitness evaluations took about 3 hours. Kim, not taking the evaluations got to spend more time getting poked and prodded by the Cyclop's pet doctors, who she was beginning to suspect the one eyed woman kept around to annoy her own agents.

 

Suddenly Shego spoke up, startling Kim. "And now for the reason I was so eager to get you here." She gestured for Kim to follow her into a changing room. Kim headed to a locker as indicated by Shego; inside was a set of her mission clothes. She turned to ask Shego how a set of her clothes were here, and got an eyeful of a very naked Shego; said beauty currently changing.  She quickly turned back to the locker and changed.

 

Shego looked over at Kim after she had finished changing to see the young woman finishing up. Kim was also strangely blushing; Shego could swear it got stronger every time Kim glanced her direction. _That seems odd_. Smiling Shego led Kim out into a room loaded with all kinds of training equipment, as well as a large padded floor space for sparring. Kim lit up on seeing the floor, looking forward to sparring with Shego. It would be different to fight her knowing it was just for fun, that nothing was riding on the outcome.

 

____________________

 

Both women were smiling ferociously. This felt right to them. Fighting without intent to kill or any purpose but to test themselves and each other, but they had been going at it for 3 hours already; they were both close to their limits, however neither was willing to admit it. Kim closed in with an aerobic kick, but Shego slid under it and struck with the speed of a viper. Like the mongoose, Kim simply wasn't where the blow landed. They both stopped and straightened up, taking a breather by unspoken mutual consent. Shego spoke first, her trademark smirk plastered across her face. "Is that all you have princess? I hoped for more from you!" She was confident that such a statement would get her pretty little princess riled up and make her lose control. _Gah!! Pretty little princess?_ Ye gods my brains must be turning into mush.

 

Kim meanwhile was thankful for the breather, as well as the fact that having exerted herself as much as she had was cover her more than faint blush. She couldn't help it, every time they started fighting she got visions of those long gorgeous limbs entangled with hers. Grunts of impact and pain were reimagined as moans of surprise and pleasure. She did however notice Shego's last statement. She smiled lazily. Did her thief really expect her to fall for that? _My thief... getting ahead of ourselves aren't we?_ Arrgh, shut up brain. "What, so you can use whatever style you used on Ron? I don't think so. How come you never used that style on me?"

 

Shego sighed. Apparently they were going to talk. She was hoping for some more playtime personally. Oh well. "I don't use that style on you because it won't work on you. Ron focused his training in a single style, and it has been drilled into him.He reacts, then he thinks. It's a very common problem in trained combatants. That style is called drunken boxing, and it is designed to throw off trained reactions like that. Your style isn't trained, it's just a mix of whatever you picked ---oof"

 

Shego's overly long and technical explanation was cut off when Kim tackled her. She grinned victoriously as she pinned her unsuspecting foe. She darted down to claim the black lips that had been teasing her all day. She intended a quick, chaste kiss to show the older woman her interest. She hadn't counted on Shego starting to scold her for surprising her  So her mouth met Shego's open mouth; she wasn't quite sure how tongues became involved, but she was glad they had. As their tongues met they both felt a jolt of electricity and heat. Kim nuzzled down further into Shego. When she felt Shego start to flip them, she tensed her knees to follow. As their hips locked when Shego finished her maneuver they both let out a satisfied moan.

 

Suddenly Shego stopped them and broke away from the kiss. Holding Kim's chin so she couldn't look away, She said "Princess, I would love to go farther, but I don't think that's the kind of exercise that GJ built this gym for." _I love the way she looks when she's blushing like this. I'm gonna have to tease her more later._

  
Kim suddenly wished the embarrassment ninjas would come back; at least if she was blushed out of existence, she would hear the end of it. And she would die happy. Even as embarrassed as she was, she was feeling very happy and content. She had never felt this good before.


	4. Foiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are with another part of what was once conceived as a one shot... sometimes I think my character grab the plotline and run away with it...

Ron couldn’t believe what he was reading. Kim had dumped him? Man, the world was just turning against him. But she wouldn’t. It had to be mind control. Or maybe her mother. He knew that the ‘good’ Doctor Possible had never liked him.  _ Yeah, that must be it. She’s poisoned Kim’s mind against me. _ He just needed to get out of here and talk to Kim, explain everything to her, and then it would all be fine.  _ Then I can make that snotty bitch pay _ . As he started to pace back and forth, Kim’s letter disregarded, he never noticed the tear stains where she had spilled out her soul to him. Or the back half the letter where she talked about her growing fascination with Shego. He tread over the letter, focused not on it, but only on himself.

  
  


____________________

 

Wade sat in his small room, staring at his monitors with a sense of disbelief. He was reading instructions from Global Justice.

 

Do not to call Kim Possible for mission lower than code Alpha. 

Alpha level threats are attempts with a credible level to take over a G7 nation, Russia, China, or a country with a nuclear arsenal. The only higher threat code is Omega: A reasonable effort to control or destroy the world. Anything else is to be shunted to GJ or a support Team.

Current active support teams are:

Team Go

Team Impossible

 

Also, cease your efforts to penetrate GJ secured servers.

 

Doctor Director, Authorization Code RX-17-8G-M

  
  


Wade sighed. This was an interesting set of instructions. Too bad for the Doctor they had come too late, at least as far as the accessing servers bit went. He turned to another monitor, wondering idly if it had been the whole reason for this missive. He watch the video loop again, seeing Dr. Possible yell at Ron, a look that never should have been on Ron’s face of anger and hatred. Then a blur as the camera barely caught Ron’s blow to Dr. Possible. Suddenly Shego appeared and said something to Ron; Wade wasn’t sure what was said as the hospital’s CC cameras lacked sound, and Shego’s jaw was hidden from the camera preventing his lip reading programs from working. Then the two tusseled, if you could call it that. Shego struggled for the first second or two before changing her stance and readying a new style. She easily won the fight, making Ron look like a fool with no skill as she just plain humiliated him.

 

He frowned. He had analyzed Ron’s movements several times: it was unquestionably Ron. He had analyzed passive data gathered by Ron’s Kimmunicator: no sign of mind control, foreign substances, cloning, DNA splicing or anything else he could think to scan for.

 

Something else occurred to Wade. He reran the footage and reanalyzed it, this time looking at something very different. He analyzed Shego’s movements. Her style, body language. None of it matched his database. There’s no way that could be Shego.

 

He excitedly typed away, slightly disturbing his new roommate. In a cage in one corner of the room, a naked mole rat grumbled something inaudible. Why couldn’t his new pet human sleep more like a rational being. Or at least get him some naco cheese if he was gonna wake him up.

 

____________________

  
  


Dr. Anne Possible watched the two young women at dinner, her suspicions about them growing by leaps and bounds. They kept looking at each other, smiling nervously occasionally. They seemed unable to stop touching each other, constantly brushing up against each other accidentally. Sometimes one or the other would look at each other and blush or giggle. Whatever had happened today, whether they knew it or not, the two were obviously emotionally involved. As she continued to watch she realized three things. They obviously liked  each other, but weren’t really sure how the other felt. The connection the two had was deep. And they complimented each other so well. She also began growing suspicious of “Ms. Go’s” bubbly airheadedness. It almost seemed like a mask the other was hiding behind. She frowned at her plate. She had to talk to James tonight so they could talk to the girls soon. She also wanted to find out what was up with Shego. There was no way she was going to let the green skinned woman hurt her daughter.

 

____________________

  
  
  


Dr. James Possible,  Ph.D, ScD. Harvard was engaged in an activity he thought well beneath him. That is to say he was having an argument with his wife that was rapidly approaching a screaming match. “You think Kimmie-cub is WHAT?!?”

 

“Hush. Half the neighborhood probably heard that. And I don’t think it, at this point I know it. You would too, if you didn’t have to read a paper whenever you’re at a table. Watch them together, read their body language. They are in a relationship. They are probably going to come to us, suggest we all four sit down, and come out to us. This will happen before the week is out. We need to figure out how we are going to deal with it. Now.”

 

He sighed to himself. Anne was probably right. She was much better at dealing with Kim’s relationships than he was, hence why he was always telling Kimmie-cub no boy talk. He guessed that would be no girl talk either now. He could Anne’s temper rising behind the paper. He gave  an evil grin behind his paper. He had already accepted Anne was correct, and even that her eventual course of action would probably be for the best, but the more her *ahem* riled her up now, the more… spicier tonight would be. He thought to himself in the moments reading his paper would buy  him.  _ Do I have a problem with Kimmie-cub dating a girl… no thinking of Ms. Go, it was definitely woman. It might make her life harder, but my Kimmie-cub is up to any challenge. So no not really. Not that I’ll take it any easier when it comes to the father/suitor talk. _

 

Anne nodded as she realized he was deliberately cranking her off with the paper. He was also thinking, which she supposed was necessary. It also gave her a moment to think about her suspicions about Shego, but decided against it. She would deal with that herself. Best not to confuse the poor man after all. “I’m not sure we could oppose this, even if we wanted too. If you do, she’ll see you as championing Ron, which she would dislike at this point, to say the least. If I do it, I’m a controlling bitch who doesn’t want her to have a real relationship. If we both do it, we are control freaks who won’t let her make her own choices.”

 

James nodded, as he could see the sense in that. He folded and set down his paper, ready to end this conversation. He wasn’t about to let Anne look like she was the only one who had the ability to be forethoughtful however. “Perhaps we preempt them by talking to them about it first and laying down some ground rules before they get too physically intimate?” Anne nodded, surprised he had thought it out that much. Standing up to start getting ready for bed he stated simply, “Tomorrow then.”

  
  


_______________________

  
  
  


Kim was asleep, lost deep in a dream. She was sparring with Shego at the GJ base, but nothing was right. Suddenly Shego’s lips found hers and everything was right. She let out a deep moan. This is what had been missing. She felt the warmth running up and down her body. Her hands slid up Shego’s shirt and she shuddered with desire. She was going to make love to Shego, and then everything was going to be right in the world.

 

Shego meanwhile, was trapped in a deep blue wall of ice. Feeling it seep in and leach the life out of her she railed against it with all her might. Everything she did had no effect. With every blow she made, every step she ran, every plasma bolt she threw, she sank further and further into the ice. She gave up in despair. The a flash of red hair and the ice was broken. Suddenly her princess was there, and head seeped into from her very essence. She smiled and snuggled in, knowing everything was going to be alright.

  
  


____________________

  
  
  
Anne and James were slightly worried. Usually by the time they had gotten up and had coffee and breakfast, Shego and Kim were down stairs. Now fully dressed, fed, and caffeinated and still no signs of movement from the girls. Deciding to check on them and usher them downstairs for the talk, they headed to Kim’s room. They were shocked by what they saw. There on Shego’s cot lay Kim covering Shego; they were as naked as the day they were born, blankets and sheets tossed about to the four corners of the room.


	5. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Shego have a dreaded discussion with the parental units.

Kim snuggled closer to the source of the comforting warmth and let loose a big grin. “5 more mins Mom. I don’t have anything happening today and I’m too comfortable to get up.” She mumbled somewhat coherently downwards into the soft warmth beneath her. James made a coughing sound from the doorway, trying to reboot his mind after what he had walked in on. Kim finally woke up and made an EEP sound as she dove for cover. James and Anne backed down the stairs from Kim’s room. Once there Anne shouted up “Kimberly Anne Possible and Shego get downstairs and dressed in 5 minutes or so help me goodness they will have to create a word for the type of natural disaster that I will inflict on you!”

 

Kim was shaking at the threat. Her mom never spoke like that. She blushed deeply as she rushed to sort out what was said..  _ It wasn’t like she was without reason though. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?  _ Kim honestly couldn’t remember anything. She had gone to bed, fully clothed, and then…  _ OH MY GOD!!! That * _ Ahem*  _ dream, where things had gone much further than a kiss from her plasma casting woman. _ _ Did I… Did we? _ She blushed and hid her head into the bed… or rather Shego’s chest.

  
  


____________________

  
  


Kim kicked her foot under the table again. She was downstairs waiting for Shego and currently suffering the heated glare of both of her parents. She had taken ten minutes to get down and had gotten a posterior chewing from her mother for that. Fifteen minutes ago. The fact that she and Shego had showered separately had helped with the parents a bit, but it wasn’t really helping her at the moment. It left her dreamily staring off and envisioning the pale green beauty. It also left her a bit resentful of the lecture they were about to receive. After all, if she was going to get the punishment and do the time, she wanted to do the crime so to speak. She was distracted from her thought train by a familiar beeping.  She grinned as she answered “What’s the sitch Wade?”

 

The somewhat pudgy tech support member of Team Possible, the one who in many ways made their work possible, hesitated, mumbled and stuttered for a bit. “I have been looking into the incident at the hospital with Ron, trying to figure out what happened when I noticed something a bit… off.” He rumbled in his baritone voice. He scanned the area for a second. “Shego’s reading all appear normal, but her fighting style is way off. Her normal style is a low skill slashing with claws, but this Shego uses some very advanced techniques.”

 

Anne was watching with apparent disinterest, but when Wade started in on his conclusion that it couldn’t be Shego, she noticed that Kim’s face lit up with an I’m guilty glow. A wide grin stretched on her face, not the kind that thought something was funny, but the kind that made Kim such a terrible liar. She started to open her mouth, apparently to lie to them again, only to be stopped by a small voice from the doorway. “Go ahead and tell the truth Princess.” Kim looked over, and her mouth almost hit the floor. Somehow, while she found Shego very sexy while wearing all kinds of tight and revealing clothing, she saw Shego sexier than she ever had before. Despite the fact that she was wearing what could be easier described as an very conservative, professional and business like attire. She was almost drooling, imagining taking Shego upstairs to peel away the clothes layer by layer.

 

Anne looked over at her daughter and her eyes widened in shock. Kim was looking at Shego like a hungry wolf looking at a chunk meat dangling on a hook just out of reach.  _ Wait, is she drooling a bit? _ She gave a fraction of a sigh, turning towards Shego, who was merely standing there in (admittedly) nice looking dress casual clothes. Nope, whatever was going on between the two of them had Kim as an active participant, if not instigator. Which meant she could just put her foot down about it. She cleared her throat. “Tell us what exactly?”

 

Kim glared at the pale woman for a moment. Turning back to her parents she took in a long breath. “Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sheka Go.” Anne looked uncomfortable, James looked surprised, and Shego looked shocked.  _ Make me tell them? We’ll see how much you like what I tell them.   _ She glared triumphantly at the green woman, only to feel regret at the expression on her face. She opened her mouth to explain, to take her sudden step too far back, but could find the words. Suddenly she was bombarded by sound.

 

“I’m not sure that’s appropriate Kimmie-cub.” ”What your father and I are trying to say is we still have some reservations about your and Shego’s past honey.” “We mean there’s all that violence and her past as a super villain.” “Think of how this is going to affect your life. It could end a chance at scholar--”

 

Anne had stopped mid sentence to stare as Shego walked up beside Kim. Putting her hand on her shoulder, Shego looked at Kim. Anne was shocked by this, them displaying a quiet non-verbal communication. It had taken James and herself years to develop that kind of connection. She began to wonder about all the years of fighting between the two young women, and what had been really been going on with them during that time.

 

“That’s very nice  _ honey _ , but I meant the other thing.” Kim was crimson as she felt Shego’s hand on her shoulder. She was trapped between two feelings, one ecstatic at the exotic beauty’s touch, the other embarrassed beyond belief at what she had done. “The Truth is, Doctors Possible, that I have never hurt your daughter, and have taken several precautions to prevent Doctor Drakken, as well as several other villains, from doing so. Neither have I ever been a criminal, or Super Villain; I was for the last 5 years, in fact under cover as an operative of Global Justice. “ Both Doctors Possible sat quiet for a minute, absorbing this little piece of trivia. 

 

Suddenly Anne glared angrily at her daughter. “Kimmie, you  _ lied _ to us? Why?” Kim knew they were in trouble now, and  if there was one thing her parents hated it was being lied to. Looking for an answer, and feeling the growing disapproval from both of her parents as her lips opened and closed like a fish gasping on dried land, Kim felt hopeless.

 

Shego once again sprang to her rescue. “Let me apologize for that. We are under strict orders from Global Justice not to tell  _ anyone _ about that. One of the reasons I was placed with Kim was to provide protection. Should any of the villains learn about that, not only my life, but the lives of everyone in the immediate vicinity could be in danger. Kim has fought all of them and is the only one Doctor Director trusted to safeguard innocent bystanders should the worst come to pass.”

 

A loud clacking sound from the table reminded everyone that Kim’s Kimmunicator was still on and that Wade was still there. “Interesting. It looks like you’re telling the truth. That’s why Doctor Director wanted me to stay out of their files.” He was about to says something else when Doctor James Possible spoke up.

 

“Girls, I appreciate you telling us now, but it is a lot to absorb. Let’s take  a break and think for a bit. Oh, and Kimmie-Cub, don’t think we have forgotten about that other thing. We still need to talk about it.” With that they split off in pairs as they went to talk to their respective partners about the morning’s event. They were so absorbed they didn’t hear the Tweebs latest effort at a chemical rocket replacement fuel fail spectacularly. Nor did they hear the explosion from across town.

 

____________________

  
  


_ Put me in a cell? Who do they think they are? I saved the world!!! _ Ron fumed from the cell he was in.  _ I’ll show them. I’ll show them all. They think they’re all that, but they’re not.  _ As he stood there frustrated and annoyed, a plan formed in his head. Waiting for the guard to pass on his rounds, Ron viciously thrust out his foot and tripped him. While the guard was falling, his foot lashed out again, send the guards keys in the air. Whether by planning and skill, blind luck, or Mystical Monkey Powers, the correct key land in the lock to his cell.  Before the guard watching on monitors could hit an alarm, Ron was out of his cell. As the alarm sounded, he was already in the yard. By the time the guards were armed and ready, he had vaulted the fence and was gone.  _ Hold me? Please, these chumps are pathetic. _

 

He quickly made his way towards his objective. The longer he took getting here, the harder this would be. He didn’t think anyone would expect him to come here, but the news of his escape was bound to raise security.

  
The guards at the Middleton Global Justice holding facility never even knew what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ron. I kind of feel bad for making him the butt monkey here, but... well... it's just kind of how I see him. During fourth season he seems to regress closer and closer to a toddler throwing tantrums In My Opinion.


	6. Foiled! Again!!

Retreating from the parental conference hadn’t bought the pair much time. Before Kim could even raise her Kimmunicator to call Wade the young tech genius had already beaten her to the punch.

 

“Sitch Me Wade!” The redhead answered with forced enthusiasm.

 

“I’m afraid Ron has broken out of jail.” The way chubby teen said it oozed nervousness, and eavesdropping green woman could understand that. Ron was certainly not Kim’s favorite person right now, and any confrontation between the two was likely to be awkward. Shego fully expected Kim to go into full on mission mode, but her redhaired love just gave a gusty sigh instead. “Wade, could you shift it to GJ instead? I really don’t want to deal with…” Kim trailed off, searching for a way to phrase what she wanted.

 

She never really found it though. Wade interrupted first. “Can’t Kim. GJ called us on it. It seems that isn’t all Ron’s been upto. He… attacked GJ’s Middleton detention facility and broke Drakken out.” 

 

Wade was suddenly cut off by an almost ear piercing screech. “HE DID WHAT???” Wade nervously looked ready to repeat himself to the angry pale woman.

 

“Wade, get us a ride, please and thank you.” Relieved Wade quickly informed them GJ had a heli inbound to pick them up. Kim answered him with another of her standard sayings to him. “Wade, you rock.”

 

Kim went to change and saw the green woman had already started to. Her back was turned, and she wasn’t wearing a shirt or bra. Just the pale expanse of a slim graceful back with a beautiful bow. She found herself wanting to touch it so badly when she heard the parents approaching. She quickly ducked down the stairs so that her parents would see her watching the other woman change.

 

“Kimmie-cub, what was that noise?” Kim’s father beat her mother for once in asking about her.

 

Kim steeled herself for a bad reaction as she explained the bad news to her parents why someone had been screaming so loudly. As she explained that Ron had escaped jail she saw her mother cringe in fear. She felt a powerful urge to make Ron pay for that. After listening to her parents admonishment to be careful she rushed back upstairs to get changed. By the time they got in the chopper she wore a grim face of determination.

  
  


____________________

  
  


Ron sat brooding in the hoverpod that he and Drakken had liberated from the GJ impound. How had Shego put up with this? The hoverpod was open topped at altitude, and at speed it was freezing. Drakken was ranting about his plans for revenge. He was boring, it was cold, and he was getting a headache from listening to the blue man. 

 

Oh well, it wasn’t like he’d need the incompetent fool for long. Once everything fell into place, he could extract his revenge on Shego. Then Kim would come, he was certain of it. Once she could escape her controlling bitch if a mother, she would come to him. They were destined for each other after all. Even Master Sensei had said so.

  
  


_____________________

  
  


“No way. Not gonna fly with me Bets, and I’m pretty sure that’s the way princess here feels too.” Shego’s voice was emphatic, and loud enough to make Doctor Director’s ears hurt. “No one knows Drakken like me. Five years undercover observing a person will do that. Kimmie here knows the buffoon better than anyone else could. They have been best friends since they can remember after all.”

 

Dr. Elizabeth Director, Betty to her friends, sighed. Agent Go wasn’t a loose cannon exactly, but she was a pain to handle. So much so that it had cost Betty three of her better handlers before she just decided to do it herself. When she was convinced she was right  like now, she was impossible to argue with. Especially because she was right. Honestly, if her teams hadn’t come up with anything in the next forty-eight hours or so, she would have gone to the pair in any case. She just didn’t like being pushed around by her own agents. Knowing that she was out of options, she tossed a disc at the duo. “Here have fun with that. Hopefully you can find more clues than our trained team of tech professionals.” She trailed off int to a cranky stab at the fact that they were, for all intents, amateurs trying to beat out a skilled team of professional technicians.

 

She really didn’t think anyone was getting anything out of the security videos anyway. All it offered was the images of Ron breaking Drakken out, not his motives or any real clue to the rest of his plans. She started to wonder if she really needed to be here, or if she could take that vacation. Who did she think she was kidding? Needed or not, this was where she always was. It where she was always going to be. She thrived on the excitement and the knowledge that she kept the world a better place.

  
  


____________________

  
  
  
Wade had gone through the footage repeatedly to no avail. He was tracking all of Drakken’s lairs, but saw no signs of activity. It seemed like the missing pair had just disappeared, vanished, poof. No one knew where they were. Not UN, the US, China, Russia, NATO, GJ. Not even the other villians knew, at least according to the In-Terror Net. It looked like the next move was theirs. He would keep looking, but the chance of finding them was shrinking by the moment. And now for something Wade was really dreading. Sighing he tapped his keyboard to connect to the Kimmunicator and tell his friend the bad news. Meanwhile in a nearby cage, Rufus was crying after reading over Wade’s shoulder what his best friend and master had done. He began using his ninja training to open the cage door and let himself out. He had to save Ron, no matter what.


	7. Rats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one. I had to switch internet providers.

Ron was really beginning to regret his choice of… associates. Drakken’s non stop ranting and whining would annoy a saint. Ron had really had to work to suppress his desire to beat Drakken to a bloody pulp more than once. “No. No take over the world schemes, no master plans, no convoluted strategies that don’t work. We are going to lure out Shego, humiliate and kill her. Then we’re done. What’s so hard to get through that thick blue watermelon you call a head?” He had finally exploded. The cerulean scientist had the nerve to actually crawl under his desk and start crying while sucking on his thumb after hearing such a harsh description of their plans. Ron stalked out of the room, stating he needed to get some air.

Drakken assumed Ron had gone to the facilities’ roof for his little time out. He was really beginning to regret agreeing to team up with the young blond. He crawled out from under the desk and began furiously typing away, doing some research that would lead the youngster to want revenge on Shego so badly. He couldn’t find much, only an article from a site belonging to the Middleton Times that claimed Ron had viciously beaten Dr. Anne Possible, mother of Middleton resident hero and world saviour Kim Possible. Further, unsupported claims indicated that Shego, notorious Mercenary and Thief, had been the one to subdue and detain the youthful Mr. Stoppable; he was a long time friend and sidekick to Miss Possible.

Drakken frowned. His evil genius was to be used to make those who mocked him bow down to them. The Buffoon was acting like a petty child. These goals could only end poorly. Why was the blond so bent out of shape?

And then it happened. Something like this had never happened for him before, and it was glorious. It was like the world shone brightly for a moment, looking in at his memories. He thought back to all his plots, all the things that he had done or contributed to that had prevented Kim and Ron from growing up normally. Heck, it looks like Ron had just never grown up. And it was his fault. He had even had an opportunity to be done with all his misdeeds and help people, but he had thrown that away. He had a chance here though, and he wasn’t going to mess it up. He quickly began typing, but made sure that he was paying attention for when Stoppable came in. He wasn’t stable, and Drakken was smart enough to know not to get caught betraying an unbalanced mind.

____________________

Betty blinked. What she was looking at wasn’t quite the last thing she expected to see when she came in this morning, but it was close. She was reading her inbox, dealing with daily her routines and getting ready to settle down with her work for the day when one message in particular caught her attention.

~~~~~~~~~

 

To: CyclopsInCommand@GJ.UN.GOV  
From: GreatestGenius@IN.TERROR.NET

My Dear Doctor Director,

I Doctor Andrew “Drakken” Lipsky am contacting you in urgent need of assistance and advice. As you well know I was recently… released prematurely from Global Justice custody. What you may not be aware of is that one Ronald Stoppable affected this release. I hasten to assure you that this was not preplanned by myself. Indeed, I had quite no knowledge of Mr. Stoppable’s plan. At this point I am working with Mr. Stoppable on his plans, which are to say the least… unpalatable to me, or anyone who isn’t COMPLETELY insane. At first his juvenile fantasy for revenge and “humiliation” was focused solely on Shego, but of late he has begun to offer detailed plans to deal with one Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible. I am filled with revulsion at these descriptions and urge you to immediate action to prevent their fulfillment.

I wish to negotiate with you an arrangement to preserve my safety. Let me hasten to ensure you that I am not culpable in these escape plans, and I am more than willing to return to your agencies care. I will wait 24 (twenty-four) hours from the timestamp on this email. If I have not heard from you by that time, I will attempt to effect my own escape, and will then relinquish myself to the nearest authorities. If you contact me before then, I shall undertake any instructions offered.

Yours (In Legal Custody)

Dr. Drakken

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Betty stopped to think for a moment. Her first instinct was to think it was a trap, but it was hard to ignore the possibilities it opened for her, especially pertaining to her search for the blond ex-sidekick. In addition to the pressure she was getting from her superiors about this situation, she felt a strong need to settle this issue for her agent and Ms. Possible; indisputably a woman to whom Global Justice owed a debt it would never be able to even begin to repay. Yes, she would have to take Drakken up on this offer. This could even turn the tide of the investigation. She began typing furiously, issuing orders in a reply. Even as she did that she began to issue orders over the intercom, breathing life into a new day at Global Justice; the organization began to grind its way to carry forth its leader’s will like some monolithic beast.

____________________

Rufus was confused. His best friend had disappeared, and from what he could glean from Wade’s monitor had been helping the big Blue Meany. Escape had been easy for him, but deciding where to go had been tough. He had gone home, but Cheese Friend wasn’t there, and the house was guarded by the people who usually took Blue Meany away. He thought and thought, but couldn’t see what to do. The a picture flashed in his head. Red Fur Cheese Friend would help. She always helped him and Cheese Friend. He scampered towards her house.

____________________

 

Shego sighed under the relaxing spray of the water. They had lucked out and the Doctors Possible had been called to an emergency conference at NASA. Something about new concerns on the effects of high gravity acceleration from rockets, long term microgravity exposure at space stations, and the potential physiological/neurological consequences. It was nice to avoid finishing what was sure to be a nasty little talk, at least for now. On the other hand, leaving them in a house with Barkin and the tweebs (she knew she had borrowed Kim’s word for them, but it just worked so well) had to be against some international treaty on torture.

Kim. There was a constant companion to her thoughts. Yes, just the thought of the redhead could get her aroused, but she also seemed to just hover in her thoughts. She felt like she was continually thinking of her princess, but couldn’t get any real resolution to their situation with Ron and GJ hanging over them. Hmm. maybe some kind of getaway after the Possibles returned? It would help them get some privacy.

Shego let out a squeal and some pretty foul language as the water turned shock cold without any warning. She She quickly got out of the shower, and grabbed the only towel in the bathroom. _Figures Kimmie hasn't put up anything but a hand towel and the towel I use for my hair. Gonna have to remind her to put up more towels._

 

____________________

Kim was following a similar chain of thought in her room, but her thoughts stopped completely when Shego emerged from the bathroom into the room in Kim's towel, which was way too small for her. She sat on the bed and started combing through her hair. Shego was talking to Kim, but she couldn’t seem to make out the words. All she could see was a beautiful pale green shoulder growing ever closer. Finally making it to the alluring curves, Kim started laying gentle kisses down on the shoulder and neck.

Shego jumped as she felt the feather light kisses start connecting to her sensitive flesh. She tried to tell Kim it wasn’t a good place or time, but all that emerged was a whimper. Kim heard the whimper, and it sent a jolt of excitement up and down her nerves, ending in a tightening knot in her stomach. She found herself kissing, licking, and sucking on a spot on Shego’s neck. Shego moaned setting Kim further on fire. She pushed her verdant love down on the bed, completely lost to thought. Shego tried to say something, just for speech to be forgotten when she felt a hand roam up beneath the tiny hem of her towel. She felt like she was on fire everywhere.

Suddenly a noise penetrated their haze. The trap door had slammed up, and there stood two young and very shocked faces. The two females rushed under covers. They knew this was going to go over poorly with the parental units.

____________________

Rufus sat there shocked. Red Cheese friend was making out with Green Meany? The world had gone crazy. There just was no other explanation.


	8. Murphy's Curse

“Hicka-bicka””Booshya””See, I told you sis isn’t even here. Quick, while she’s gone, let’s get it set up in the backyard.” Two sets of feet could be heard scrambling down the stairs.

Shego couldn’t believe their luck, that the pair hadn’t seen them. They got away with it this time, but surely they wouldn’t be this lucky twice. She turned to tell Kim they needed to be more careful, but stopped with her mouth hanging open slightly as she caught sight of Kim. The redhead was regarding her with what could only be described as a cheshire grin. Her eyes were more startling to the paler woman however; they seem to positively glow green with her mood. Shego gulped.

Kim knew they should back off and talk, but Shego looked so beautiful. Her slightly open mouth was so cute. Her too small towel was heavenly. Kim swore her normally exotic pale green skin was just a touch greener after her shower; this made Kim just want to kiss and lick her all over. When Shego involuntarily gulped, that sealed their fate. Kim lunged forward, making their lips collide in a needed loving kiss. Kim’s hands continued to wander, and as Shego fell under her seductive spell her hands started to move of their own accord. At first they just wandered the younger body, but quickly grew frustrated at the barriers they encountered. She heard some subconscious warning bells go off in her head, but she was far too long gone to pay attention to them.

 

____________________

 

Kim awoke in a pleasant haze. Shego was nestled next to her, and that just felt so good. It felt like they fit, on more than even just physical levels, but metaphysically as well. The green woman was so warm and comfortable, it felt so good holding her Kim wasn’t sure she would ever be able to stop. She snuggled in contentedly, determined to get some more of this pleasant rest time. She wasn’t sure if she was more disturbed by the idea that she had dreamt that the Tweebs hadn’t interrupted her so she could go farther with the woman she was falling for, or the fact that the Tweebs and BARKIN had seen them together. Mom and Dad are going to freak when they hear this.

She was still trying to think of something other than Shego in that towel. It was really hard, and she was sure she would remember it fondly til the day she died. She blushed a bit thinking of it, and without thought her hands began to wander over the Lime beauty. She smiled to herself, lost deep in her own mind. Never in a million years would I have thought of the two of us together, and now it seems like the most important thing in the world.

Suddenly Shego leapt up and ran to the bathroom. I wonder what that’s about. Then faintly through the door she heard Shego answering nature’s call. Ermm… nevermind, TMI.

Several minutes later Shego emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed for the day. Sizing up her interest’s clothing selection she decided that they were sparring today, or that Shego was planning on making a Karate movie. Kim had a vivid little flash at that point about herself and the other sparring in the GJ gym, and where it could have led.

She soon popped out of her thoughts to the sounds of snapping fingers. Looking at Shego she noticed that the brunette was looking at her expectantly. 

“Weren’t paying attention at all were we Pumpkin?” Everything about the other woman right now exuded teasing, from her stance to her smirk to her tone of voice. She grew a big grin as the redhead blushed and murmured something. “As fun as poking at you is, we need to talk now, before we talk to anyone else, especially your parents. I know how I feel about you, but I need to hear from you first how you feel about me.” At the redhead’s questioning pout, she elaborated; “It’s a matter of knowing how to proceed. I don’t want to talk first, and have you just fall into line because you don’t want to make a scene or something.” Gently gripping the younger woman’s jawline and guiding it to the point they could make eye contact. “Please? I… I just need to know.” She trailed off in a small voice and was afraid she might even begin to physically shake.

Looking at the pale woman, seeing her hesitate, hearing the insecurity she never let anyone see made something in Kim just crumble and give way to her. She felt it would be excessively cruel to hold her in the dark for too long, so she forced herself to find the courage and answer her needs. Looking her up in the eyes she began to talk, knowing she was opening up everything to the other woman, that this would make her the most vulnerable that she would ever be. She was proud of how little her voice faltered as she began. “At first it was a lot to take in. I mean, I had crushes on boys before, and dated Ron, maybe even had enough thoughts of other girls to know that I could be attracted there. But nothing came even close to this depth of feeling. Since we first fought, I noticed your grace, power, and competitive spirit, but the revelation that you held back, let me find my own path, yet were almost always at hand in case things went too wrong… it made me melt. All that fades in comparison to how I feel when we kiss or touch though. I feel like we fit together in a way I never have before. I want to be with you, for as long as we can.” She was shocked when she looked at the other woman to see her sniffling a bit and tearing up at the corner of the eyes.

Suddenly Shego had pounced on her, capturing her lips in one sure move. She didn’t really have any chance of escaping either, as it felt like her brain was liquefying under the intensely passionate assault being directed towards her.

 

____________________

 

Across town an exhausted naked mole-rat had finally tracked down cheese friend, and was about to help him fight blue menace when he noticed blue menace wasn’t fighting, but seemed to be taking orders from cheese friend. He hunched down in the ventilation grill and waited, listened and understood far more than most people believed possible.

-

“You're sure about this? this isn’t them messing with you or anything?” Drakken seemed confused as he flipped through a sheaf of papers held in a manila folder.

“Absolutely. I hadn’t had time to read it, but it’s one of a set of file I grabbed on you, me, Kim, her, and several other people before I broke you out. Part of the reason I was so loud about breaking you it in part was so they wouldn’t be able to find out what else I did while I was there. It’s one reason they haven’t been able to find us.” Ron ranted seemingly having forgotten his irritation with Drakken earlier. “Only someone trained in the Yamanouchi Ninja style could locate us. Also, have a tap directly into their mainframe doesn’t hurt. Did you finish those synthodrones? I need one for the next step of my plan.”

Drakken sweated a bit. “No, but they should be online by the morning. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh nothing, just going to have it collect a certain redheaded vixen for me.” The look on Ron’s face chilled Drakken to the bone.

He sighed. If Ron had a tap into GJ’s mainframe then Drakken’s position had just become more precarious. Also, he needed to find a way to let Dr. Director know she would need help from Yamanouchi without endangering his own hide. He turned to his terminal, trying to think of a way to do that without endangering himself. Shego’s GJ file sat forgotten on the desk.


End file.
